Our Carefree Love
by blob80
Summary: You don't need to know everything in life, just the things that make you happy -Utakata/OC-
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Dense forests while the perfect place to hide, a shitty place to be chased in. One, because if you didn't go in with someone you're the only one going to be there, so don't expect any unexpected help. Two, because there are too many animals and obstacles that can either be extremely useful or get in your way especially if; three, you are looking for someone, who doesn't keep up to their promises of a rendezvous point.

There were four shinobi- Hunter nin- to be exact- chasing after her, as she tried to get them off her trail, making a quick dash to the left and leaving a summoned animal in her wake to search in her stead she found that one of their chakra signatures disappeared; to where she didn't know. Most likely to ambush her or report to the captain that they still hadn't caught her.

Grinning to herself, if she wanted to stand any kind of chance with her chakra at an all time low, she needed to stop them here; maybe get something to eat while trying to look for the man that should be helping her in the first place and maybe give him a good beat-in and the talk of his life when she finally did find him.

Coming to an abrupt halt, she checked her condition as she waited for them. Two broken ribs, sprained left wrist, gash on the head –fortunately not a concussion- and her vision was becoming blurry from the lack of blood combined with the exhaustion, hunger and stress she was feeling right about now; looking down at the blurred image of her hand, she could tell it was shaking.

Fate's a bitch.

* * *

The hunter nin came to a halt, one scoping the area where she suddenly stopped as the other two stared her down for any sudden movements. Turning around to face them, they watched as her dark hair and pale face stained with the blood of their comrades looked back at them on the face of a young woman. Holding the hilt of a small katana hanging behind her with an unsteady right hand.

This was bad.

They needed to get this woman and the one she was travelling with under custody and back to the village as soon as possible. Or at least buy enough time for their captain to come with the rest of their squad in tow.

"Surrender yourself Minako! And the locat-" The Hunter-nin's voice was suddenly cut off by a katana cleanly stabbed through his throat, with the man's mask falling off and his eyes looked like they were going to bulge from their sockets combined with his wheezing that sounded as if there was a dying seal nearby.

The Hunter-nin though, were quick to react to their comrades death and as one prepared a jutsu the other came jumping up and coming down at her full force with a katana very much like her own except much longer. Quickly blocking his blow, the other Hunter-nin threw hard shots of compressed water her way since her only useable hand was occupied with blocking; the shots made a direct hit, making Minako fly and fall face first in the dirt.

The Hunter-nins wasted no time and ran towards her –semi-conscious self- with all the intentions of tying her and binding her down until their captain got here. They cornered her as she found the strength to jump up a tree and came charging front and back at the same time, using their advantage in numbers; she clicked her tongue, these Hunter-nin weren't the average joe.

She decided on one, grabbing her katana with a desperate hand she charged the one in front of her, dodging his attack and grappling him as a means to push him in front of her, literally becoming a human shield that his comrade sliced with his katana. His comrade though went straight for her.

Damn, these guys really were pros.

Not even batting an eye? That's cold.

Keeping her sarcastic thoughts to herself, she took her sword one last time as the man made a side swing for her, crouching to a height only a shinobi could pull off she then dug her own sword straight through the man's stomach, pushing harder and harder for the best result until the last of them fell and she grabbed her sword with as much strength and speed she could muster in this situation.

She couldn't stay here.

They were still coming.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Groaning as the sun's rays intruded her shelter for the night exactly over her eyes like it had perfect aim, she shot up immediately, looking around her and feeling for her katana that she kept next to her.

Good.

Everything was just how she left it.

Looking down at her bandaged hands, she recalled the previous night's events. She had found a small hut in the middle of this dense forest. Who would want to live here she had no idea, but there was no one in, so she "let" herself inside, you know, to "borrow" some supplies. After grabbing what she needed, she had felt strange and multiple chakra near so she made a mad dash out of there which was good because there was a sudden burst of large amounts of chakra meaning someone was fighting, training –which would explain a hut in the middle of nowhere- or just pissed off. She couldn't have cared less at the time though, she had bigger problems and so she searched and found a small cave for shelter for the night.

Trying her hands, they weren't shaking anymore meaning she had gotten enough rest, she still had some food from her little raid of the hut and her wounds were healing nicely. But she still needed more time to heal her ribs if she wanted to be in top condition.

Her mole- which she had summoned the day before- arrived with no news of her partners whereabouts. Only that there were copious amounts of blood near the outskirts of the forest, next to a small clan that was known to keep to themselves. The blood looked like it had been there for weeks.

So, basically…

That place would be as good a spot as any to start looking.

* * *

Hotaru though mad and would never admit it was still waiting for her "master" to come back. Instead, he leaves her with a bunch of ninja from Konoha.

'_They probably don't even know what they're doing' _she thought bitterly.

Quickly making an excuse and running away from them with no intention of ever actually returning, once she reached a small clearing, she was ambushed by Akaboshi and his group of men.

* * *

Minako coming back from that stupid massacre scene her mole hadn't described to her, he had said blood, just blood not splattered corpses, while irritated couldn't deny the fact that those were Kirigakure nin, so it was him.

Seeing a shadow pass, she readied her katana and peeked down from above a tree to see a large group of burly looking men stopping some harmless looking girl with blonde hair, she was dressed nicely, robbing her, perhaps? Her mole did say there was a small clan here.

She'd help, but she didn't have enough time.

She needed to find him.

Getting up, she was about to leave when she noticed a man walk into the clearing. She would recognize that blue robe and orange sash, the very same as her own, anywhere. So, he had time to help random strangers while she was out searching for him? Growling slightly under her breath, she listened intently to what they were saying; Akaboshi was surprised about him surviving some kind of technique. Nothing important.

Making sure to completely mask her chakra as best she could in her irritated state of mind, she would have to come out and meet him later, no matter how badass of an entry she could make here, she still had yet to heal her ribs and any sudden fights or bursts of chakra may attract the Hunter-nins to this general direction. Watching as Utakata escaped via bubble with the girl that either loved or looked up to him, she had yet to decide, she quickly followed in their direction with every intention of coming out and breaking that calm and collected facade of his.

* * *

Minako felt that they landed quite a distance away from her. About a ten minute sprint, the sun was already setting low in the sky. She had been searching for him for weeks and she finds him doing nonsensical things. He was not good for her stress meter.

_Damn that Utakata._

Jumping down from the trees near the clearing, the image she saw was not at all what she expected. There was the blonde girl with half her shirt down and Utakata was averting his eyes but when he finally looked at the girl his eyes widened in… disbelief?

That was it, Minako lost her cool and threw her katana like a kunai aimed straight for Utakata's head, it would have hit its mark too but he had dodged just in time muttering "what the hell" under his breath.

The surprised and stunned girl let out a sharp cry and pulled her shirt closed but not up, making her look like stuffing that just wouldn't fit. Utakata not at all amused and back in his normal calm but serious voice said with all authority "Who are you? Come out."

* * *

Hotaru watched carefully as an exceptionally beautiful woman with long, dark hair covering her left eye and with the same robe and sash as her master's except in a smaller version stepped out. She was wearing black shorts underneath and her legs were covered by that thin see-through chainmail shinobi wear. Her sash was only tightly tied around the waist making her huge bosom look like they would spill out at any moment from her robes. It was as if Hotaru was seeing practically a girl version of her master. Except for the difference in eye color, face and height, she practically would be.

"Stop gawking and put on your shirt, Hotaru" Utakata said, but still not taking his eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You should listen" The woman said briskly "No one wants to see that unflattering body of yours." Hotaru felt like a rock had just been thrown at her head, no a giant boulder and she quickly fixed her shirt and turned towards her master more than embarrassed and peeved at the woman for insulting her. She was going to be the head of her clan! And she'll grow in a few more years…

"Minako" Hotaru heard her master's voice grow softer, fonder? "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you kept me waiting and women don't wait forever" Minako said haughtily though not condescending, almost as if… teasing "So, I go through all the trouble of finding you because I thought something happened and I find you being not only a pervert, but a pedophile." She shook her head as if disappointed in him and sighed dramatically.

"I got held up" Utakata defended "And this is NOT what you think."

"Oh, really?" Minako raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "We're being chased, I haven't had a nap in God knows how long and you get held up by a little girl? What's next we have to fight a Jinchuuriki?"

"Well, actual-"

Utakata was cut off by Hotaru saying "Master, who is she?"

"And you found yourself a student?" Minako glared daggers at him, voice rising to a pitch like tragedy had just occurred.

"I never agreed to be her master!" Hotaru was surprised to hear Utakata yell as if fed up with the whole situation. Utakata took a deep breath to calm himself then said under his breath "God, I almost forgot how much of a bitch you can be."

"Tsk, makes me wish I never found you, slug bastard" Minako insulted.

"Drama Queen"

"Slime ball"

"Okay, okay… that's enough" Hotaru tried to make the bickering pair stop, but she was just ignored as they stopped on their own and went into their own conversation.

"So, why is a little girl undressing before you?" Minako asked eyeing Hotaru up and down. Hotaru pulled her shirt closed a little tighter, suddenly very self-conscious.

"I'll explain everything to you later" Utakata waved the topic aside complete with hand motion, then picking up her sword he held it up for her to take. She took agonizingly slow and almost seductive steps towards him, Hotaru couldn't say a word; it looked as if the two in front of her had their own world. Minako grabbed the katana from Utakata's hands as she replaced it back in its scabbard inserted in her sash behind her.

Hotaru watched as her master ran a hand along the right side of Minako's robe covered body straining her ears to hear the soft spoken words that escaped her masters lips "You're hurt." He searched for her eyes, staring into the gray irises "How'd that happen?"

"Yesterday." Minako shrugged it off though and went onto more important matters "We need to leave."

"I know, but don't worry too much, when we split a few weeks back; I took out the whole team of Hunter-nin."

Minako gave a small shake of her head in the negative "It's not just a squad, they brought a platoon with them, and they've been chasing me since we split up. I've taken out 2 scout teams and a patrol unit, but I'd say they still have enough men to form three or four complete teams." Minako placed a hand on his cheek "It seems you've been safe though, that's good; are your wounds all healed?"

He gave a small nod and closed his eyes thinking what would be the best course of action to take when Hotaru suddenly spoke up, pulling them out of their little world and back into reality.

"U-ummm Master" Utakata shot her a fierce glare, but she didn't seem to waver in the slightest "Who?" She left the question hanging, feeling awkward and still waiting for an answer.

Minako stepped away from Utakata for a bit and faced the young girl she had heard Utakata call Hotaru "Well, Ms. Self-Proclaimed Student" Minako gave her a small grin as if the thought of Utakata being a master amused her.

"I'm his wife."

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._

_Here's two chapters, I'd love to hear what you guys think._

_If anyone is interested in Bleach, I will be posting a story about Ichimaru Gin within the next two weeks; so, if you're interested please read it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Hotaru's face was priceless and Minako started laughing her ass off with Utakata sighing in the background, clearly annoyed.

"'Kata" Minako called "Is it really so surprising?"

Utakata just shrugged, and was about to say something when all of a sudden Minako was caught in what he recognized as a water whip jutsu; to further prove his point Kirigakure Anbu stepped out completely ambushing the trio. Utakata about to react violently was forced to stop when one of the Anbu released a lightning jutsu, completely subduing Minako.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Minako screamed in pain.

"Minaaaaakoooo!" Utakata called, unleashing a wave of Saiken's chakra, but was stopped by the words of the Anbu.

"Try that again and I'll kill her"

"Please stop!" Hotaru screamed "She's masters' wife!"

"Do you even know who these people are, little girl?" The team captain said in a condescending tone "These two are in the bingo book; the woman is charged with killing multiple faithful ninjas of the Mist and your so called 'master' is responsible for the death of his own; 3,000,000 ryo and 5,000,000 ryo respectively."

Before anymore could happen though, Utakata saw as one of the water whips trapping Minako was released by the arrival of the Konoha ninja he left Hotaru in the care of. Grabbing this opportunity, as the leaf fought the others, he killed the Anbu holding her down with one of his bubbles and swiftly caught her, moving over to the side of the battlefield.

"What are you Leaf-nin doing?!" The captain of the Mist Anbu demanded "You are interfering with our mission"

"And you're interfering with ours as well"

* * *

Minako could barely hear the noise around her. Damn, she was still recovering and then shit like this happens? Utakata was cradling her in his arms, off to the side from what she could see over his shoulder, he was assessing the damage.

"Mina" Utakata called "You need rest."

"A hard thing to come by these days" Minako countered giving him a small peck on the lips and said in a drained voice "I'd like to go to a country with snow and definitely no forests. I'm starting to hate them."

"Yea" Utakata agreed, closing his eyes and then bringing his full attention back to the other ninja in the area apparently another had joined them there. He recognized the man as Tsurugi, probably the one leading the platoon after them. Tsurugi looked at the two of them and said "I see, you two are still hopelessly in love. That carefree love will get one of you hurt someday." He warned, turning to leave with Yamato –the leader of the Leaf-nin- to discuss what to do with the current situation.

"It's all I have left." Utakata said to him before he disappeared.

Utakata, also seeing as there was nothing more for him and Minako to do here, also turned to leave, even with every ninja in the area currently telling him to keep his ass there until the Captains came to a decision; until Minako pulled at his robes, shaking her head and gesturing for him to stay and wait it out.

Utakata looked from her, to her wounds then the group of ninja behind him. Trying to come up with a decision, these conflicts weren't his problem, even if the Kirigakure gave chase with Minako in this condition he could take them out with Saiken; but if she thought he should stay… -the only thing keeping those Anbu in place was Hotaru's fondness over him. Tightening his grip around Minako, he did the only thing he could; follow her idea to wait this whole thing out.

'_You should listen to me more'_

He inwardly grinned, a sad one, remembering a time when he should have listened to her…

* * *

Minako was getting bored out of her mind, how long did it take to settle this? She was tired, stressed and moody; and all the people around weren't doing anything to help her in her situation.

"Hey!" Naruto -who Minako learned the name of from Utakata- yelled loudly "She looks tired! Should we call Sakura-chan?"

"Leave her be, Naruto" Sai said.

"That's right. That's a bingo book criminal you're talking about, the more tired she is, the better" One of the Mist Anbu said, making Utakata hold Minako just a little bit closer to his frame.

"But-" Naruto protested, but everyone shut up when they saw Minako moving up from Utakata's arms and kissing him fully on the lips.

When was the last time they kissed like this? Utakata thought, not really remembering since they had been apart for so long. But those kinds of sweet thoughts melted away when he felt her –half exposed- large mounds rubbing up against his chest making his brain fall in the gutter; as one of his hands instinctively began rubbing her thigh in slow circles.

"**EEEHHH?!"** Naruto yelled stupidly, making Hotaru give a small breathy laugh at him.

"They're married" One of the Anbu explained "In case, you didn't know. Surprisingly, ain't many married people in the bingo book." His voice was oozing sarcasm.

"But, BUT" Naruto pointed at Utakata "Why do babes always fall for that whole calm, collected, aloof routine?! COME ON!"

"He's got a point" One of the Anbu agreed. "Why do you think Kyosuke's such a chick magnet?"

"Because I know a woman's body"

"Shut up. Don't fraternize with the enemy."

Utakata broke the kiss a string of saliva connecting their lips, he would have kissed her again just for the beauty lips got right after being crushed and bruised against another's, but it wasn't that there was a large audience, the problem was that instead of feeling exhilarated he felt strangely drained.

"Damn, Minako" He cursed realizing what she had done.

"Oh, stop being a baby. I just needed a little chakra" She explained "It's your fault for being so slow on the uptake."

"Because you weren't playing fair" He answered back petulantly.

"You were the one who got distracted" She retorted.

"Yeah, by those huge knockers" One of the Anbu interrupted.

"Lady, you can kill with those things" Naruto said "Reminds me of Old Lady Tsunade."

"See, Mina." Utakata agreed though he still glared at them to shut up "No matter who you ask, you've got weapons of mass destruction."

"Whose side are you on?!" Minako reprimanded to which Utakata just shrugged.

"Yes, I'm sure Hotaru has much to learn from the both of you. In terms of ninjutsu, love and sexiness." Sai said completely tactless or just uncaring.

"**HEY!" **Hotaru yelled at Sai.

"Well, Ms. Student" Utakata had put Minako down and she ran a finger down her left breast "See, you have to massage them or you can have someone else do it" She smiled at Utakata, to which he just placed a hand on her head and shook his head disapprovingly. "Just make sure you're always pumping with estrogen and you're sexual needs are satis-" Utakata clamped a hand over Minako's mouth as she just turned and hugged him, as if innocent.

By the time, the two captains got back everyone was either blushing, smiling or laughing; with the exception of Minako and Utakata who were talking quietly about things that from how close they were; are better off left unsaid.

They announced their agreement, which was that the Mist would hold off tracking and capturing Utakata and Minako until the completion of the mission of the Leaf.

* * *

"When I asked for a private conversation with you" Tsurugi said, looking at Minako tucked away under Utakata's arm "I meant private."

Utakata just shrugged as Minako answered for him "This is as private as it gets"

"She won't leave me alone" Utakata said shrugging once more.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it"

"You two haven't changed at all from your time in the Mist" He said matter of factly "You two should come back, the Village is no longer the same as it was before, its changed; it no longer earns the nickname of the Bloody Mist."

Minako watched as Utakata looked as if he were remembering the past. She saw the look he always got when remembering something painful, placing a hand on his to distract him from such thoughts, she watched as his golden irises met her gray ones for a moment before focusing back on Tsurugi.

"Changed or not; I'll continue to do as I please." His arm moved from Minako's shoulders to her waist. "Going back doesn't interest me"

"So, you'll continue to wander until forced or until someone comes to collect that bounty on your head?"

"It's better than being used as a tool for the village. They think of us as mere tools. Tools… who don't speak. I didn't ask to be born this way, to have these powers" Turning around and dragging Minako along with him he only said one last thing before leaving

"There is only so much you can ask of from a shinobi before he breaks… So let me live this 'carefree' love of mine out, I'm done being a tool."

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

She was dreaming, right? She had to be. Why was she back here; at this time, this place? Minako looked around, was she in a genjutsu or was this because she greedily 'borrowed' too much of Utakata's chakra? Either way, what the hell was happening? Looking around at the evening sky littered with stars and brightened by man-made lanterns; the smell of fresh fruits and honey wafted about in the air combined with the warm, hearty music and noises of a festival. She recognized this place; this was the day before a fresh batch of students graduated from the academy, they were all celebrating and congratulating the top students, the ones most favored to become genin, she hadn't attended the academy; stuck with a personal master –one of the seven ninja swordsmen- because he thought it funny to name an almost starved to death street rat his successor.

'_Fate wove the thread of life with pain' _he used to say.

Her master said she would be taking the test this year as well, finally thinking her ready for it. Unfortunately, they don't tell the conditions or even give tips for the test to the newbie's. But, she understood because if her master had she would have been anxious and training like no tomorrow when he wanted her to rest for it. If only he had told her…

Then her hands wouldn't have been stained with so much blood.

Minako shut her eyes and tried to block out the images of her previous life, but when she opened them again; here she was, still stuck in this alternate reality; but no one seemed to notice her, passing right through her as if she was nothing; just another piece of trash on the street. How long has it been since she felt that way? Bowing her head and urging her body to move so she could bring her thoughts away from this time in her life, she took a step forward and apparently her body did the rest. Feet moving on their own to some unknown destination until as if halted by some unknown force they stopped and she looked up to see where they had taken her.

It was her.

Why was she not surprised…

Examining her child form closely, looking at the tiny plain yukata she wore to try and blend in with the others during this brief moment of celebration, she saw that her child self was trying to get in to the building of the Mizukage through a small unguarded window. Minako remembered that her master had gone in, telling her to walk around the building as she pleased, but the guards didn't let a child like her inside the building; no matter who her master was. So, her child-self went around the back and tried to find some kind of backdoor or secret entrance.

Haa, good times; good times.

Her child-self would soon find out though that that window was too small for her 11 year old body, and she would be caught and assumed a street rat trying to break into the building of the Mizukage to steal; because what her child version didn't know at the time was that that window led into a small research room and the window was only placed there to let the room air out once in awhile. Scientists and ninja got caught up in their work too often and when they did they didn't stop to do anything until it was completed, so the window was that size so they wouldn't have to worry about a sudden break-in while conducting research. But that was years ago, the last time Minako had been at the village the room was turned into a rather large storage closet for God knows what; the research room was moved to a much larger facility.

"What are you doing there?"

Oh, here he was. Right on time.

Minako's child-self turned around at the voice she heard surprisingly close or at least she tried to. Maneuvering her body at a weird angle to try and squeeze back out she ended up with her butt to the ground and a bump on her head from hitting the wall on her way down.

"I'm trying to get in." Minako muttered.

"I'm trying to get in." Her younger version repeated seconds after.

"I can see that." The boy wearing plain black shorts and a gray shirt muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck in what she assumed back then as a gesture of his irritation; but she would soon find out that it was only a sign of him thinking things over and not wanting to bother with whatever it was in front of him. Okay, so maybe it _was _a sign of irritation. But Minako had gotten him to quit it years after this meeting until it was replaced by him muttering whatever he didn't seem to like. "Why are you going in through _there_? Because you didn't know that doors existed, thought there was no entrance… Nope, that's impossible. If you're going in through that tiny place then that means you saw the guards, so that leaves one question; are you a ninja trying to break in or are you from the slums and trying to break in?" The boy finished piecing together his thoughts and looked at the girl expectantly waiting for an answer; but she only looked back and began standing slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements.

He let the question hang in the air as the young girl got to her feet, patting her butt and smoothening out the wrinkles in her small yukata. When she was done, she looked straight into his eyes and said slowly "Let's go with that slum theory. Although I guess that ninja one isn't too far a shot in the dark. But I like that slum one, so yeah…" Then she grinned like a fool.

He stared at her as an awkward silence lingered in the air, birds chirping in the background as he thought of what to do. Report her or pretend he never saw her. "You haven't introduced yourself." She said suddenly.

The boy in question raised an eyebrow at her remark, not saying anything and crouching down into an offensive position. Minako held up her hands saying "Wait, wait, wait." over and over.

"God, chill." Her small self muttered, Minako remembered how she wished she was grown up already. She had seen plenty of women ninja flaunting about their assets and perfectly toned bodies to get what they wanted from all kinds of men; when she grew in a few more years then she'd be able to do that too; getting guys to go at her pace. Like her damned master for one. But right now, she was still a board; and her face was at that weird in between stage of baby face and mature. But her master always said that she would turn out beautiful, the mole under her lips and near the right side of her chin proved it; he always said it was a beauty mark for women. Just as the mole under the right eye is the one for men. She was always happy to hear those words, but that was like saying your mom thinks you're pretty.

No, shit; it doesn't count.

Female ninja don't get to be princesses, their hands become calloused, their minds plagued by nightmares and their bodies always full of scars and injuries. Unless, you're a friggin amazing medical nin, apparently.

"Utakata" A male voice called and came to a halt as he saw the two of them. Then gave a small grin "And what have I found here? Your girlfriend perhaps? No wonder you've been wandering around all aloof like."

"She's not." Utakata muttered clearly peeved as he glared at her small self like this was all her fault.

"I was trying to get into the building." She spoke up clearly "But the guards wouldn't let me through, so I-"

"So you tried the window" The man said "My name is Harusame, and I see you've met my student Utakata" He smiled kindly "Would you like me to help you get in?"

"But, Maste-" Utakata's protest was cut off by Minako mini as she said 'yes'

* * *

Once inside, they walked around for a bit. Going through hall after hall and trying to find where her master had gone off to. She found that Harusame was a rather popular ninja since everyone greeted him; he was a rather kind and friendly man that wasn't feared, unlike someone else she knew. When they had been searching for a whole hour the young Minako decided that she would just stay and sit tight in one place until her Master was ready to be found, because when he was, he would just appear before her. The two looked skeptically at her for a bit then Harusame decided that they would wait with her in case something happened.

Just as Harusame led them to a good spot to sit around and wait, a man flicked a small rock towards Minako's head, making her turn around, but she saw nothing. Not more than ten seconds later, it was like her hand was being pulled by someone away and back from their destination. As she checked her hand, she saw a very thin string and decided not to fight it. Harusame on the other hand, took action and cut it in two as Utakata got a strange looking relic out. "Show yourself" Harusame called out to the air.

Very slowly, a tall and lean man came out; donning a few unique looking sword; swords that Harusame recognized as swords of the 7 ninja swordsmen. All those swords could only be used by one man, a man feared since he was a child along with his brother, they both had potential to become great, but if anyone answered; he would be the one that reached the farthest. Though Suigetsu was still waiting for his chance.

Mangetsu.

"Minako" He called glaring darkly at the two beside her "Come here"

And she went.

Obeying without a word of complaint, running up to him as quickly as she could. He broke eye contact with Harusame and suddenly broke the atmosphere and tension his appearance was causing and gave her a toothy grin that showed his shark like teeth as he flicked her on the forehead when she got near. Reprimanding her with an undertone of teasing "I said wander, not get yourself a boy toy. What am I suppose to do if he takes my favorite student away—"

She said clearly "I'm your only student"

But he continued on giving no sign that he noticed she spoke "-Because he found out that I chose her because she'd turn into a busty babe one day. Haa, stealing my dreams of having a beautiful woman serve me tea and clinging on my arm."

"Shut up!" The small Minako whined loudly. Then turned around giving a happy grin and thanking the two for helping her find her Master. They didn't say much; maybe stunned into silence or feeling awkward.

Her Master took her eyes off of her and looked at them once more "Yeah, thanks." He told them in a bland tone that then turned into a mocking one "Minako, if you don't get some beauty sleep you won't pass the exam tomorrow"

"You're having her take that exam already?" Harusame called out "Wouldn't it be best to wait a bit longer, there are many much older participants"

"No." He said flatly completely ignoring the suggestion of the older and much more liked ninja; turning and giving a wry smile "I'm expecting great things from this one."

The young Minako said her goodbyes to the two; sticking her tongue out and pulling her cheeks at Utakata-; whose eye twitched at her stupidity and childishness. Master and student, indeed; -then running off after her Master.

* * *

Adult Minako closed her eyes at the stupid memory; that was a simpler time. She should have realized the signs when they all entered that empty testing room, but she didn't until the announcer said it and that was the day that her childlike world was painted by the reality her master and every other worth knowing ninja lived in.

The test was right at the break of dawn and the time limit on it was one hour she remembered, she knew nothing then but she was also one of if not the most believed to come out on top, because of who had trained her. And right before the test, her Master was petting the top of her head –nothing out of the ordinary- until he said lowly "Don't be nervous let your excitement flow, do those and you'll pass." He gave her a manic grin holding up one finger, reminding her of the time limit "When I walk in, I don't want to be disappointed."

As she walked into that vast empty room full of nothing but the participants of the exam, speakers on all four sides announcing the requirements to pass. When the words were said, there was a moment of complete silence to take it all in. Just one fleeting moment. And then friends, acquaintances, strangers turned against each other in pursuit of their own dreams; she tightened her grip on her katana, charging into the fray without a second thought. She would live up to the standards and expectations of the master that gave her reason to continue living.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review_

_So... yeah... Past and stuff_

_I'm working on two stories that don't have exact updating dates, but I try to always update every story every 2-3 weeks; so go ahead and read them if you're interested._

_Tell me what ya think and some constructive criticism as to how I can improve my writing style._

_I want to thank all the people who have alerted, favored and reviewed in my story thus far, so… yeah, thanks._

_Ummm… I like cake?_

_xD_

_blob80 out._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Were always in a hurry to get to where we want to go, where we want to be, looking at the bigger picture and ignoring the finer details; if you slow down, take a moment to stop, you realize that when you're young an hour can change everything.

* * *

When Minako opened her eyes again, she was in a different place; no longer with her master, no longer in that bloody room. No, now she was in a filthy abandoned village. She remembered this place as well, during the Third Great Ninja War; this was the sight of a battleground. Ninja were still littered across this land, scavenging or trying to find any buried information about the other villages. A time of bloodshed and hate; hate ran the ninja world and this place screamed it. She was ordered to investigate this area by her Master, who was trying to dig up information on Kisame, one of the 7 swordsmen and also feared as the 'Tailless Beast' who apparently had joined some kind of super powerful organization, and her Master wanted to know their aim. She remembered this place out of all the other places she'd ever been in, because this is where she made her legend in the Ninja World. Though by the looks of this place, her legend was already told and she was just investigating this wasteland. She was the tactician that stopped the previous Raikage's army as her master took the pleasure of taking his life; or basically, a tactician. But they had plenty of others, since she was a loose canyon and constantly left the village on order or with her master.

She found her younger self, if she was right about what she was doing and what her other self was here for then she was already at the ripe age of 17 here. Looking at her former self; that was donning the same kind of chained shorts she wore today, a forehead protector on her arm with the Kirigakure symbol and a gray robe like shirt that exposed her breasts a little more than they should. Well, at least she had her dream body here, but nothing compared to what would suddenly happen when she reached 19. Future Minako grinned and followed her younger counterpart as she sped up and off; she remembered this place _very _well. Her younger self had sensed a large burst of demonic like chakra nearby and ran over to investigate; thinking she would find Kisame or another member of his organization, but instead when she had gotten there she found that in the middle of a clearing was a young Utakata who had just taken out 6 opposing ninja from the Country of Thunder. Her younger self sat atop a large piece of debris and watched interestedly as red chakra in the form of tails slowly seeped back into his body. She had heard before of the beast trapped inside the boy she met years ago from her master, though she never really expected to see him again, since her master said that 'Jinchuuriki' are kept under lock and chain. When he was done, Minako watched from the side lines as her younger self called out and revealed herself by giving him a round of applause, making him turn around; though at his own pace instead of the alarmed reaction her younger self would have liked.

"U-ta-ka-ta" She called slowly then teased "You're so manly"

Utakata eyed her strangely, during this time he was wearing a full body gray suit, Kirigakure's flak jacket and forehead protector, fingerless gloves and bandages on his forearms. His hair though was still the same -shoulder length- and he still had the same pale golden eyes. And he was still quiet as ever, he didn't even respond to her yet.

"What you don't remember me?" Young Minako put her hand to her heart dramatically "Oh! Don't worry I'm from Kirigakure as well." She gave him a winning smile.

"Should I have remembered you?" He asked quietly in an even tone.

"Hmph." Minako turned away from him in a huff "I hate you."

"That's fine." Utakata said in an even tone "I don't even know you."

"Hmm…" Minako hummed "But, you're at least a little interested, right?" She smiled cutely at him "Because you haven't left yet."

When he heard that though, Utakata turned to leave and began walking away from all the bodies and debris filled village, scroll in hand. Minako just stared after him, deciding if she should go after him or stay and actually look through all this junk for some information, but that scroll he took looked to be the only thing of value in this place. So, grinning to herself she decided to follow after his retreating form. She sprinted to catch up to him then adjusted her walking speed to match his as she looked at him curiously.

"You're not going to try and lose me?" Mianko asked the young Utakata.

"You're going to follow me anyway" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck making her smile again.

"Yup, wherever you go." She said happily "Where is that by the way?"

"Back to Kirigakure" He answered slowly, eyeing her forehead protector on her arm.

"Ahh… Back home it is then" 'Home' was only half an hour away, so she really didn't have much time to spend with this guy. "Do you know who I am yet?"

"I told you already, I don't know" He said sighing, already fed up with her child like attitude. His patience was vast, but this girl was able to annoy him for the pettiest reasons. How was he supposed to remember the face of every single person he met? He'd admit that she had a pretty face and a nice rack, he was a man, so he could admit that, but that was a pretty common thing, nothing special. Not to mention, she acted like such a brat and expected everyone to remember her. How the hell was he suppose to get along with a girl like this for the next half hour? This was a hostage situation! No wonder he didn't remember her, she was bad for his mental health, he was probably so annoyed that his brain erased her from his memory for his own well-being.

"Hey, 'Kata. What's your type?"

God.

"Quiet, serious women... mature and smart… extraordinarily beautiful" He answered with everything he thought she wasn't just for the sake of getting her to shut her mouth that seemed to run a mile a minute compared to his quiet self. He didn't know why, but her presence just pushed his buttons in all the wrong ways.

"That so?" She questioned not really taking his blunt words to heart as she gave him a childish grin just to piss him off, whether he liked it or not he was stuck with her for the next 26 minutes. Well that was until she heard something interesting and suddenly snapped her head to the source as she took in the sound of running water, focusing, she could sense a faint trail of chakra "Well, I have to go now" She said calmly, her voice losing all tinges of emotion making Utakata turn and stare disbelievingly at her form enhanced by the setting sun as she watched some unknown thing in the distance. She looked like a painting. He tried to sense something as well, but all that was there was just more debris, was this girl delusional too? Seeing things that weren't there? Well, that would just complete her whole image. "See you around." She finished as she sprinted off to the north.

Utakata stared after her for a minute wondering what could have made her so serious, when she looked like she was having fun annoying the shit out of him. If she was always like that then it would be easy to remember her; because it's easy to fall in love with a woman like that instead of her other, usual self. Shaking his head to get rid of those stupid thoughts; he suddenly felt a large explosion of chakra to the north, making him snap his head towards the direction; he couldn't say for sure if it was the girls or not, but she was right and there was something there. He tried sensing in the direction she had gone, but there was no one there anymore. What the hell? He was about to run over there, when he remembered the scroll in his hand. Looking at the scroll then the direction the girl disappeared off to one last time; he made up his mind.

He went back to Kirigakure.

* * *

Minako, on the other hand, had found something rather interesting from that tiny chakra leak and it was something her Master would very much like to know, though she doubted he'd actually act on it. She let out a burst of chakra as she summoned dozens of tiny moles, telling them to scope the place out. Then, she jumped into the water herself; she felt suffocated as she entered it, so this was water that sucked out chakra, she wouldn't be able to last long in here, but she could use it to hide for a few minutes until all the enemy ninja attracted to the sudden burst, would think she died or just changed location. Swimming around for a bit, she examined the chains and the seal placed on the large creature; though she doubted her master would do anything about it except laugh at where it was being kept like some kind of oversized goldfish, still she checked how they –whoever they were- were keeping this monster hidden. Swimming to the front of the beast, she saw it open one gigantic yellow eye. She was kind of hoping what she found wasn't what she thought it was and it was just her overactive imagination, but…

Fuck.

She found the three-tails.

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

As young Minako was dealing with that shit. Adult Minako was sipping tea and watching as her younger self used a teleportation jutsu and got the fuck out of there. The three-tails was still properly sealed, so it fought against its chains and chakra seals, but the things wouldn't budge. When the young Minako saw that she was safe when she was out of the water, she sighed in relief.

Adult Minako though just watched as the scenery began changing again, but this time in front of her eyes. Why was she reliving these moments with Utakata? Why not a different moment? Was it because of his chakra or was there something bad going to happen to him? She didn't have a good feeling about all of this; why hadn't she woken up yet? Did she have to wait these memories out? What if _her_ Utakata was in danger right now and she was stuck here with the versions of his younger self? When the scenery stopped, she looked around; she could tell just by how the village looked that The Third Great Ninja War was over, which meant she was 20 and if she remembered correctly, because of her big changes last year; every guy wanted her, she was receiving marriage proposals left and right by sons of wealthy merchants and feudal lords. Love confessions from people she never knew existed. But, she'd have to say the biggest change of all was the death of her childish Master the year prior as well.

He had told her that she needed to grow up, because he wouldn't be around to parent her anymore and that she shouldn't accept some random guys' petty feelings because she was a busty babe, just like he said she would be. Telling her that he wanted some of her tea when he woke up…

Minako shook her head and looked around for her past self; and there she was, out and about, buying food; for what? She couldn't remember. Her past self bought a few vegetables from -what she remembered as- the old lady that always gave her discounts when she was a child. It was a small stand that hardly anyone visited for its small selection and out of the way location in a small corner at the end of the market, if you weren't paying attention you could easily miss it, but she always bought there and because she did, sometimes people followed thinking there was a secret to her beauty.

"Thank you, Mina-chan" The old lady said gratefully as she handed past Minako a plastic full of vegetables.

"Ah, thank you too" Minako said kindly.

"I can't believe you're so grown up now" The old lady said dreamily "I remember when you were a little girl, a loud little thing… Always following that childish man around" She laughed lightly "Tell me, if there's ever something bothering you, okay?"

'_You're a ninja, learn to deal.'_

"Yeah…" Minako said "Thanks again, Granny"

The old lady waved goodbye as Minako went on her way. She checked a few stalls for other miscellaneous things, such as incense, scented candles, etc. until she deemed that she had spent enough and went on her way to exit the market area and go back to –now-_ her_ house. Halfway to her house though she was stopped near a very quiet and secluded intersection by –she recognized- a jonin that wanted to speak with her; he had two friends with him she could tell, but they were hiding around the corner. She didn't really have time for whatever these three were up to, she wanted to go home and prepare herself some dinner.

"U-uhm…" the jonin in front of her stuttered, strangely nervous for someone of his caliber "I-I really l-like you. WOULD YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"No." Minako replied flatly and without a second thought.

The man's face was that of disbelief and when the other two heard her straight answer, they came out right away backing up their friend that was now moping in some kind of corner. Minako saw the faces of the other two, a woman with long brown hair and cute in a smart kind of way, she was holding a book in her hands; and a man… Minako hadn't seen that face in a long time. _Utakata_. He looked at her, surprise and recognition flashing in his golden irises at who he was seeing again, so he remembered this time? But he didn't speak; the woman with them spoke up first to defend her friend.

"Please, we know he's a bit nervous now; but he's actually really great! If you'd give him a chance you could see that! You're just throwing him away…"

Minako turned her head "You're in the presence of a beautiful being, filth like you should stay over there."

"F-filth?!" The girl yelled at her, clearly offended.

"Yes, are you deaf dear?"

And the girl blew up…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**FILTH**_?! DON'T GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF, YOU NARCISSISTIC BITCH! WE ALL KNOW HE'S JUST CONFESSING TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A PRETTY FA-!"

Utakata covered the girls' mouth before she could say anymore and when it was quiet Minako continued on "Yes, I do know that, so while knowing that, you want me to accept his confession?" The girl stopped struggling against Utakata's hands and she calmed down a little "Aren't you being too cowardly, _filth_? You like him, but you're letting him confess to me; if this were a book I'd be that pretty bitch stealing the main characters man. You're not sacrificing your love; you're throwing it away because you think you'll be happy if he is? That's bullshit. Get over yourself; this is reality not some sappy love novel and I'm not trying to steal a man, you're _giving_ him to me, then yelling at me… You're missing a few chapters _filth_; isn't he the one you should be yelling at, not me?"

Utakata let go of the girl as she began crying slowly, but she began clinging to his arm instead. "Utakata, say something to her…" She begged; willing herself not to believe or accept any of Minako's harsh words.

"Do you have something to say?" Minako looked at Utakata expectantly, no fleck of any kind of emotion in her voice, just a dull tired seriousness. Was this really the same girl he met three years ago? That childish girl that annoyed him to no end, this wasn't her, this was just a shell. A different woman in the same girls body. Utakata didn't respond. "Then I'm leaving." And with that she went on her way, disappearing down the street. Leaving Utakata with two, upset messes. He looked at both of them, sat them down next to each other and ordered them to talk. With that he went on his way in a bubble.

* * *

Utakata floated down from the sky in front of the girl he still hadn't learned the name of in a bubble that popped when he walked towards her. She really had gotten more beautiful, her face had matured and her body grew out a lot more than before. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised; he didn't look any different from before, and said "Hmm… We live in the same village and I don't see you for three years, now twice on the same day. Is there something you wanted to say that you forgot to?"

"Yeah…" Utakata muttered, there was a lot he wanted to say; like you could've said those things nicer, we've met before, where did you disappear to three years ago, and what the hell happened to you but he already decided on something "What's your name?"

Minako looked at him for a moment before a huge smile that he hadn't seen in three years looked back at him, it made her look younger than she probably was, made her look more like the girl from his memories than the one he was seeing now "It's Minako."

* * *

_A/N: Please Review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

Utakata vaguely remembered meeting her, when she explained to him how they met when they were children as he walked her back to her house –he was holding her plastic bag- a few more minutes away. During the walk, he noticed that she had calmed down and had gotten a lot quieter these three years, so quiet that she wasn't saying a word as Utakata walked her home. She was just looking up at the night sky littered with stars, but he noticed even as they were talking it was as if she was always in a constant state of reminisce, part and not _actually _part of the world around her.

"You look sad" He said

"Really? I hadn't noticed; how so?" Utakata's eyes widened a bit at what she had said before cursing his tongue, had he said that out loud?

"You use to be a lot more" He searched for a word where she wouldn't feel insulted "Self-indulgent"

"Self-indulgent?" She laughed lightly, an airy laugh, the kind that he wanted to cut short in all sorts of ways "That's a fancy word for annoying or maybe you were thinking childish?" She gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but it was there and it still made her look beautiful. Smiles do that to a woman.

"You just changed, is what I mean" Utakata clearly said, coughing and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" She questioned with no hostility whatsoever, in fact, she seemed rather curious to know his answer as she stared straight ahead of her.

"No." He said right away "its fine."

"It's okay to be sad right? There was a war after all." She said quietly.

"But it's over now." He responded, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"War ends in tragedy, win or lose."

He looked at her one last time then at the stars in the sky, a small moment of silence between them before she broke it and said in a teasing way "You still have a habit of rubbing the back of your neck, am I irritating you again or are you just thinking of something extremely deep and can't share it with me since I'm just a child in your eyes?"

How did she know that? When did she start saying such mature things? Was three years really that long? Had he really met her before this? Or was she always like this and it just came out now? He didn't know, didn't know if the woman beside him was genuinely sad or if she was just tired; didn't know how old she was, her preferences, her habits, her hobbies, not even her favorite color. He didn't know anything about her, not a damn thing. Yet, three years ago, they spoke for ten minutes and she knows that he has a habit of rubbing his neck when annoyed or in thought. That bothered him, but just a little.

'_Mina, stress is the enemy of every ninja. It'll give that pretty face of yours premature wrinkles.'_

"You should stop; it's not very good to have a habit like that. They show you're stressed, distress is something an enemy likes to see" Utakata looked at her carefully, watching as she brought his hand down from his neck and let go of it, letting it fall back to his side with utmost care. Then she halted her steps and gestured to the small house "You can leave me here." He nodded slightly and handed her, her bags "Would you like to come in for dinner?" She asked in a smaller voice.

He stared at her for a moment, awkward silence filling the air before his brain decided to register what she said and decided that he wasn't dreaming. He looked to the side quickly a rare red tint painting his cheeks as he heard her give a small laugh, "its okay, I won't force you and you probably have stuff to do, right?" She opened the door and he watched her put the bag down and grasp the knob preparing to close it –"Next time, okay? My cooking isn't that bad, I promise! And it's been a while since I've had two people at the dinner table. Have a good night" –She flashed him a small smile and with that she closed the door and he heard a small click, signaling it was locked.

Utakata sighed and stepped back onto the street muttering a 'good night' to air, it was cold out tonight. He could see the puff of his breaths; it was nearing winter time… Walking for a bit then just to get it off his chest and out of his mind he said in a loud voice to no one in particular "I wanted to come in, idiot."

* * *

Adult Minako watched her younger self making beef stew in a disappointed, yet dreamy state of mind. She missed this. It was so bittersweet, she couldn't take it. But, for the two of them at least, the night ended here, no matter how much her past self didn't want it to. Older Minako knew that, and if this night was over than her scenery was about to change again. Closing her eyes she watched as right on time, the world around her began to distort, blurring and meshing itself together to form another landscape. This time it formed to only a few months later, she knew because of the snow lazily falling from the sky, her younger self didn't know at the time and didn't stop to admire the beauty of the frozen lakes and snow covered buildings but this would be the last winter she'd spend in Kirigakure. She left the village just as the air started getting cold, so she never saw the thick snow blanket the village got covered under again.

She almost forgot how beautiful this place was as she admired it, almost not wanting to find her younger self. _Almost. _Because looking back on it, even though she left she loved this time of her life and that was probably thanks to Utakata. She loved her master deeply and his death still affects her to this day, but Utakata served as a good… _distraction_, at least until she opened up to him more. They spent a lotmore time together, since he would always _mysteriously _appear or _coincidentally _be in the area which to this day he still says was actually just coincidence. She shook her head emptying her mind of any lingering thoughts then found her younger self, buying avocadoes for a shake. Don't ask.

Younger Minako picked up a tiny avocado the size of an orange, they grew avocadoes like this? She looked up with a questioning look and the old woman she always bought from gave her a happy smile and answered her silent question "It was picked too early, Mina-chan; they had to pick it before the cold, so most people just use them for decoration for a bit then throw it out."

"Hmm… What a waste." Minako muttered placing it with the three other avocadoes she was going to buy. "I'll take these, obaa-san."

The old woman smiled and carefully placed her things in a large plastic bag, but her smile seemed to grow bigger when she handed it to her saying "That would be Y480, dear."

Minako then saw a gloved hand reach out from behind her to grab the plastic bag as if the old woman was handing it to him all along; Minako thought that she probably was. "What did you buy, Minako?" Turning around, she saw Utakata as he handed the old woman a Y1000 bill.

"Avocadoes, I'm in the mood for a shake." She watched obaa-san getting his change "I can pay for my own things you know" She said pouting.

"Oh, hush Mina-chan!" Obaa-san scolded lightly as she handed Utakata his change "Don't believe what anyone else says, it's perfectly alright for a woman to let her man spoil her." She gave a small smile to Utakata who had turned a slight red "Thank you, dear. Come again."

Minako laughed slightly since she was not really one to blush and get embarrassed, but it was always funny when Utakata did in her place. "Obaa-san! You know he's not my man." Minako grabbed Utakata's arm as she hid behind him and poked her head out to see her "Kata's got a _really _cute girlfriend."

"Hmm…" The old woman thought it over "Is Mina-chan you're disposable girl then?"

Utakata's eyes widened slightly and he said quickly "Of course n-"

"Obaa-san you know I don't belong to anybody." Minako interrupted "I'm real picky." She tugged on Utakata's arm and pulled him along with her "Thanks, obaa-san! I'll make sure to come again."

After a few minutes of walking, Utakata felt her let go of his arm as they left the old woman's view and she turned back into the cool beauty he had gotten to know these past few months. She always acted different around that old lady; Utakata realized that after a few weeks with her, she acted like her old childish self and when he questioned her about it she would just shrug and say 'I don't want her to worry too much.' And when he questioned her about _that _she'd clamp up and stop speaking. "It would be better if you smiled like that more" Utakata suddenly said. "Makes you look like your old self."

Minako looked at him like he purposely hit his head on a rock… multiple times. But she quickly regained her composure "So you miss me annoying the hell out of you?" She gave him a small grin. "I knew you liked it."

"Shut up." He said with a sigh; she had broken him of his neck rubbing habit weeks ago but he still muttered whatever he thought of her, closing his eyes and tugging lightly at one of her fingers with his free hand, she got his message and clung onto his arm again.

"You could've just said not to let go." She said, a laughing tone in her voice as she held his arm just a little tighter and rubbed her cheek against his bicep. Utakata noticed people watching them as they walked past, he didn't really mind but it was still disturbing. Especially when some of those people glared at him like he was committing some serious crime or he was some kind of wanted criminal, it was _not _a good feeling. "Haa… I'm really in the mood for a shake." Minako muttered in an almost tired way, making his focus shift from the people around him to back to her.

"Because you should have rested right after your mission, not have gone avocado shopping…" Utakata said in a scolding tone.

"You're one to talk, you just got back too. And technically, _you _went avocado shopping" Minako countered, lightly glaring at him from the corner of her eye. "And don't think I don't know all about your little 'mission-date' with that sexy, hot, super cute girlfriend of yours. Don't lie."

"You know, you really should stop complimenting yourself." He thought for a bit as if trying to remember something then asked "When was our last mission together? Hasn't it been a while?"

"Well, it can't be helped. They can't waste two of their most talented shinobi to complete just one mission." Minako said giving a slight shake of her head "And besides, I've got all these confessions to turn down I don't even know how I have time for anything else."

Utakata gave a loud sigh and rolled his eyes in response "Yet here you are."

"You scared them all off with your bubble magic." They reached the exit to the market area, where they made a turn back to Minako's house to satisfy her shake craving and hopefully get a little shut eye before being called out again. Seemed skilled jonin were in high demand this time of year.

"Are you sure it wasn't your rotten, narcissistic, not to mention bitchy personality that turned them off?"

"Of course it wasn't" She said in a sure and confident voice then made a sweeping motion with her hand as if what he said was all wrong "It worked on you, didn't it? So it must have _some _allure."

"Yeah. Your rack." Utakata said flatly, making her give him a pointed stare that would have had lesser men cowering in fear. Utakata flashed her a rare lazy grin that he reserved for conversations where he knew he had won. Big time. Whatever she would come back with after this was just going to be banter. He won and she knew it.

"I didn't know you were that type of guy 'Kata." She gave him a sly grin "If you wanted to see the goods all you had to do was ask."

"WHOOOAAA!" A voice suddenly interrupted, Utakata –out of instinct- pushed Minako subtly behind him and made a quick sweep of the surrounding area with his eyes as Minako did the same. That was when Minako saw a man with brown hair and shark-like teeth giving her a toothy grin a few meters away. "The boy-toys gonna get some."

_Kyosuke. _Minako thought. He was one of her _friends_ from the Kirigakure hunter ninjas_. _Though 'friend' was probably stressing it, since she wasn't really fond of his whole playboy attitude, the man could _not _sleep alone, something he had told her multiple times. Though he never really made a move on her probably due to the fact that her boyfriend was a frigging _Jinchuuriki_, and he took to teasing her and Utakata about their relationship. Saying how they were so _cutsey _and _wuvvy _together. Rare behavior for a hunter nin.

"Lucky bastard." Rio, one of Kyosuke's fellow teammates said, not really caring that Utakata could hear him.

"You jealous bro? I think Utakata's the only one allowed to tap that." Kyosuke teased in his usual bright and upbeat voice.

"Course not." Rio replied instantly, clearly able to keep track with Kyosuke and his distracting sentences after his real question. Shows how long they've been stuck with each other. Minako had to commend Rio, his patience was VAST.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" There was none. "When _was_ the last time you got laid? You in some kinda dry spell?"

"Hey." Minako interrupted Rio, seeing as how they were about to get into a retarded conversation "So, what's up with the interruption?"

"Hmmm?" Kyosuke hummed then his eyes opened wide, as if remembering the reason, turning slightly to address Utakata he said "Your Masters callin'. Asked me to look for ya, but ya weren't home. So he just told me _'If you happen upon him, tell him I must speak to him at once.'_" Kyosuke re-said in a stuffy uptight voice.

"He does _not _sound like that." Rio spoke up.

"Yeah. He kinda does." Kyosuke replied looking at Rio like he was the weird one. "Right?" He asked Minako and Utakata, to which they both just shrugged.

"Can't it wait?" Minako asked focusing her attention back on Utakata, who was yawning sleepily. "You're tired." She put a hand to his cheek "And we never spend any more time together."

"I'll be quick. I promise." Utakata said in his usual quiet voice as he began to pull his arm out of Minako's grasp; but when she felt that, she held on tighter and tugged him back to her, as she gave him her best puppy-eyed stare.

"Can't we at least sleep for a bit" She tugged again "I'm tired."

"That's expected" Utakata said rolling his eyes "You just got back from a mission."

"So did you." She tried again, but Utakata always did what his Master asked of him, she knew that. But, just this once, she wanted to be a little selfish. Why? Because Minako didn't do well when she was alone, that's why she kept trying even though she knew, she felt that her efforts were just pointless actions. And it wasn't as if she did this all the time, just now; because they hadn't seen each other in so long.

_Stop doubting yourself. You'll get nowhere if you're always second-guessing._

"Go ahead and make yourself that shake then go sleep first." He pulled his arm away from her completely, ignoring that small pang of guilt when he saw her gloomy eyes, then he handed her the plastic full of avocadoes "I'll be right behind you." He finished and gave her a quick kiss on the temple before taking his leave.

Minako sighed heavily. She knew that wouldn't work, because even if she didn't want to admit it, she was like that when it came to her Master as well. No matter how much Utakata would latch and ask her to stay, when it came to her Master she never would. She watched Rio and Kyosuke arguing about another random topic, seriously how did they get to such 'out-there' conversations? Did she just hear the word 'panda'? Minako shook her head slightly, and decided to just slip out quietly without them noticing. She made her way back to her house where she dropped the avocadoes on the counter and then immediately left her house again. What the hell was Utakata thinking? There was no way she would be able to fall asleep now. As she strolled around Kirigakure the entire village cozily tucked under a blanket of snow she couldn't help but admire the beauty as her mind drifted off to other trivial and nonsensical things.

She didn't pay attention to those around her nor to where she was going, but when she stopped, she found that her feet had led her to a familiar gravestone. It was separated from the rest, as if it was more a landmark or slab of rock in the forest then a grave, you probably wouldn't know the difference if not for the writings on the piece of rock. She noticed that the stone had fresh sake poured on it and had a bouquet of flowers, what kind, she didn't know; but she was happy that someone took the time to visit him, she hadn't had the chance due to her ridiculously busy schedule. At least, that's what she told herself.

_Are you scared?_

She nodded slightly.

_Is it scary being alone?_

She didn't respond.

_Death sucks, but you're not dead. Tell me then, do you want to die?_

She didn't know what she had said or did, if she had done anything at all but…

_Get up… I'll fix you._

The young beauty swiftly shook her head clear of any lingering thoughts. She shouldn't have come here, it wasn't a good idea on her part, subconscious or not. She wanted to move, urged her feet to move away from this part of her past but they wouldn't budge. Why? She didn't know, didn't want to know. Maybe she hadn't gotten over his death, maybe she hadn't forgiven him for leaving her behind, maybe she was lonely, maybe she just wanted someone to show her what to do; where to go. She couldn't tell.

"Tell me, Mangetsu-sensei" She stared down at the dirt "How do I get better?" She sat down in front of his grave putting her head on her knees and wrapping her arms around herself "I really miss you."

_Pain doesn't go away, you just learn to live with it._

"I know I don't visit a lot. I'm really busy with taking care of the house and whatnot. As for what I've been doing recently, just the usual, I don't really have much of a dream or goal in mind. I've got a boyfriend, you know… I'm sorry; I don't really have much to say. I must be rambling."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything. I wasn't expecting to come here."

"I haven't found any kind of apprentice or anything…" She flashed a smile, a sad one; not like he could see it.

"And do you remember that Utakata kid? Yeah… the bratty one. He's my boyfriend, but don't worry. He's okay."

"I think I may want to marry him."

"He's been a good distraction since you've been gone."

"You know, I've gotten a lot better at cooking…"

"I want you to come home and taste it for yourself…"

"I'll even pour you tea... I won't mind."

"Just… come home."

Minako stopped her rambling; she knew she wouldn't get a response. No feelings are strong enough to bring back the dead. She didn't want to go home though, back to her empty house all alone, the silence there was the deafening kind. Checking her legs to see if they were cooperating with her this time, she got up.

"I'll stop by again, Sensei."

Future Minako watched her younger self walk off, if she knew what would happen, she would have stopped by more often, but she couldn't change the past.

She never got to visit her Master's grave again.

* * *

By the time Utakata got to Minako's house, he felt something was wrong. Not that anything looked wrong, but there was something ominous in the air, as if Saiken was warning him that he wouldn't like whatever was in there. He quickened his pace and entered the house and when he did his nostrils were immediately greeted with the scent of blood. On instinct, he stepped into the house and his eyes searched for a trail leading into the small living room, when he got there though the trail seemed to stop and there was no body.

"Minako!" Utakata called, urgency and a tinge of panic in his voice as he barreled towards the nearest room and threw open the door. Next and the next, when he had found nothing he growled and cursed under his breath as he released a spike of Saiken's chakra in a rare fit of pure rage. The red chakra spiraling around him, ready to kill anyone and anything until he had found her. And that's when he heard it.

"Utakata!"

He listened, more intently this time; just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Utakata!"

He whipped around, but instead of seeing Minako he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in a long while. It was Ayume, the girl who had blown up after Minako had called her filth.

Ayume said breathlessly "You've been put in charge as the head of our mission. I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been real busy. Any who, I'd appreciate your reviews, it seriously takes like 20 seconds so…please._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Utakata's anger seemed to burst when he saw it wasn't who he had been expecting, but he slowly began to reign Saiken's chakra back in. "I don't have time for petty missions." he said eerily calm "I have to find her."

"Wait, wait." Ayume screamed in fright, as if she would die if she told him the wrong thing "She wasn't the only one taken, so were two others. They all appear to have some connection to Hozuki Mangetsu. We've been called to investigate, find and take back the one responsible."

"I'm going to find her, the one responsible comes later."

"But, wait! We were ordere-" Utakata stopped her mid-protest with a fierce glare, pausing a moment as if daring her to continue. Ayume swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled herself before continuing "There's already a separate squad in charge of retrieval!"

"Does it look like I care?" Utakata muttered in a tone of barely suppressed fury. "Tell that damned Mizukage I'm more than enough for this_ kidnapper_. Just point me in his general direction."

Ayume sighed loudly before creating and sending off a kage bunshin, she couldn't hope to argue with this guy."Then let me come with you, you're going to need a sensory ninja and I've already been informed with the details about this mission."

He nodded slightly then followed her eager to leave.

* * *

Adult Minako looked at the form of her younger self and turned away, _this _was a moment of her life she _never_ wanted to relive.

The past Minako opened her eyes and found herself in a cave like place; it was full of strange rocks that looked almost like pillars. There were seals all over the walls, upon closer inspection she saw that the place looked like an _altar. _Her eyes scanned more, but she found that she was the fuck? Was she going to be some kind of human sacrifice? She tried to move but she found that moving hurt. Was she drugged? Her eyes felt bleary and heavy with sleep. She tried to assess what was wrong with her, because the last thing she remembered was fighting a cloaked man before everything went black.

Damn, drugs make things hazy.

When she tried to stay awake and she was finally able to get her eyes and head to cooperate enough to focus and look down at herself, the sight of her mangled body made the bile rise in her throat. She let out a hoarse sob and was silently screaming because she couldn't seem to get her mouth to function the way it wanted to. Both her legs were broken at disgusting angles and so was her arm, twisted and looking like it was mauled through with claws, absolutely revolting. She realized now that she was lying in a pool of her own blood. Her form probably looked as revolting as she thought as she lay on the ground.

No wonder moving hurt.

If she were the one looking at her wrecked body then she would have thought it was dead. What did these people want from her? Was it an enemy ninja, someone with a grudge or just a psycho out to get her? Her eyes were getting heavy again with sleep, did Kirigakure send a rescue team after her? Do they know she's gone? Mangetsu would know if she were right away, she didn't know how, but he said he would always get a weird feeling when she disappeared from his sights for a while; she had called him paranoid. But right now she hoped that Utakata had that same sensation.

_Are you scared?_

A man entered the room, cloaked head to toe in black; she tried to move, to force her body to get up, but it didn't. Her aching body stayed in place, the pain intensified now that she had noticed the state of her once beautiful shell. The man got closer, until the edge of her blood puddle then with one swift move he threw a cover over Minako's body shrouding her already blurry view in darkness.

_Is it scary being alone?_

The man probably didn't expect her to wake up as she felt a small prick on her neck. Once the prick was gone, her head felt as if it would burst for a few seemingly never ending moments before her whole world faded to black.

_Tell me then, do you want to die?_

* * *

Utakata was rushing towards an overly large mountain with Ayume at his heels, after being told the details of his mission; Utakata had no problem with finding Minako it seemed. They were close and had discussed the probability if something ever happened to one of them, they would be able to find each other. She had left him a scroll and a vial of her blood, it would summon her mole –Shima- and he did the rest of the work. His 'Master's' scent was unique after all. The only problem was that, the mole led them to an opening in the mountain, the only thing that could be smelt was the stench of blood Shima screamed and scurried away in back of Utakata in distress. Minako didn't mention that Shima couldn't fucking fight, she should have put the seal for her other freakishly large mole, Ayake.

He growled to himself, something both Ayame and Shima 'eep'-ed at. "Here! Take this!" Ayame handed him a large soldier pill, before he could charge into the hideout "You just came from an A-rank mission, right? You're going to need it."

He stared at it for a second, before taking it and eating the whole thing in one go. "Can you feel her chakra?" Utakata asked Ayame in a serious tone.

"No." She shook her head slightly "These walls are preventing me from doing so."

Utakata looked up and saw something akin to little blue crystals embedded in the walls. Sighing, in an irritated manner, to himself as he looked around the many tunnels, he decided to go with his gut, and that was to follow the path with the most potent stench of blood. Looking among the seven entrances and feeling much like a dog, he led with his nose but not before sending clones in the other six entrances just in case. The place was eerily quiet, quiet to the point where it was just disturbing, being stuck with just the sound of your own breathing was just creepy. He ran with Ayame at his heels for several minutes before she seemed to begin talking to break the tension in the air. She hadn't at all changed from what Utakata remembered, hating heavy atmospheres she liked things full of laughter, like the main character of a sappy shojo manga. "So Utakata huh? It's been awhile… Too bad we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

"Yea…" He replied in a quiet voice.

"So… me and Hayase are together now." She said proudly as if boasting, because, lets sidetrack—once upon a time, she used to have a huge crush on the cool, calm and distant Utakata. Who never really paid much attention to people, so after multiple failed _attempts _that he didn't even notice, she gave up and realized that she was also in love with Hayase all along. Blah, blah, blah… They eventually got together. – "What about you? Any girlfriend or plans to get married?"

"Marriage, huh?" Utakata said, rolling the word on his tongue.

"Yeah." Ayame said dreamily "I want a medium sized wedding during the Winter when all the water is frozen. The Kirigakure woman dream."

"Minako…" He said under his breath.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I'm going to marry Minako."

"Oh." She said before her eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates "Wait! What?! Why her?! I was so sure you'd go for the cute, bookish type!"

He just shrugged "She'll be a pain in the ass wife." He grinned to himself as the thought of her in an apron reprimanding him for not coming home on time came into his mind "But that's fine."

"I don't get you, isn't she a bit… mean?" Ayame asked carefully.

Before Utakata could respond they reached a large door, four out of six of his clones had already reached dead ends or met their untimely deaths, so he hoped that she was behind this door. Reaching out, he pushed the door open and was met with what looked like to be a room used for sacrifices, it was a fucking altar. Thin pillar like rocks that all surrounding one slab of rock in the middle, then markings all around it forming a perfect circle. The scent of blood in this very room clung to the air and invaded his nostrils like an unwanted virus. He took a few steps inside, his eyes immediately landing on a heap in the ground covered in a blood-soaked cloth. Running to it, he tore the cover off and was met with a ghastly sight.

Minako's limbs were a broken and twisted mess as he looked at her body thrown about in a pool of her own blood. She was alive, right? She had to be alive.

Her eyes were closed.

'_In sleep.' _He told himself_ 'In sleep.'_

"M-minako?" He called lightly, wanting, needing her to respond in some way. He clumsily checked her pulse, waiting for that small beat that would tell him everything was okay. That everything's going to be okay. That he would hear her call out to him again. That he'd see that smile again and his last memory of her wouldn't be this mangled and bloody corpse. That they'd go out to get groceries again. That the last thing she would say to him wouldn't be asking him to stay with her. He didn't think his heart nor his mind could handle it.

And that's when he felt it.

Through his wrenching heart beat and labored breathing, he felt her pulse; it was slow but it was there and that meant she still had a chance. She was still alive, she wouldn't leave him alone just like this. She was going to be okay, once he got her to safety and to the nearest hospital she was going to get better and make a full recovery.

"Utakata" He heard his Master call. "You're here, I see."

Whipping around, he felt immense relief to see his Master standing there with Ayame "Harusame-sensei! You're here, hurry! I need help. Minako's hurt!"

Harusame just shook his head slowly "She's just drugged, Utakata. She'll wake up soon, don't worry the drug puts her to sleep, but it encourages healing and will induce endorphins so she won't wake up in so much pain."

Utakata looked at his Master confusion written plainly across his face "I don't understand… wha-" Utakata's world suddenly began to spin and his vision was becoming dark and blurry. "Wha- What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry!" Ayame suddenly screamed "I had to drug you! We needed to bring you here! Harusame-san knew you'd only agree if something happened with Minako, but she resisted and then…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Minako's disfigured body. Realization suddenly dawned on Utakata's face.

_The soldier pill._

She fucking drugged it.

Before his mind registered the other more important thing…

"You! You hurt her!" Utakata slurred in the loudest voice he could manage at his Master. His face full of anger and betrayal.

"This needs to be done Utakata!" Harusame yelled "For the sake of the village."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Utakata fully woke up later. He didn't know how much time had passed nor could he tell, but his body ached something fierce. His head was spinning and he was lying on his back on an uncomfortable piece of rock. When he got up and looked around, the world was still turning making it hard to focus. His head was pounding and he had snippets of memories coming back to life in his mind as if to mock him. There were two more bloodied messes in the room now along with Minako's.

_Minako…_

He staggered towards her still form, she was still there, still unmoving. He hoped Saiken didn't kill her in his rampage. He stumbled towards her checking her pulse and seeing that she was still okay. So, Saiken spared her. Thank God.

Pushing his own limits, he hoisted her up and began the journey away from there.

He had enough of that place.

He wanted to end this nightmare.

His whole life just turned to shit in one day. Steadying his breathing he focused on his goal. To get Minako to somewhere safe. To get her fixed up. As long as he was with her, it was fine if his whole life went to Hell. Everything would be okay as long as she didn't leave his side; he just had to have her patched up. They could live a life in seclusion away from everyone else, in quiet recluse. She'd make a full recovery, they'd run away, get married and live how they wanted without any burdens.

Everything was going to be okay.

And that's what he told himself.

Over and over again.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to review, m'kayy?_


End file.
